


A socially awkward fork

by Nera_Solani, Zwetschge14



Series: Kitchen-cidents [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Also how can i spend so much time on a story about a fork?, Cute, Fluff, Social Anxiety, Sort of? - Freeform, This is weird, accidental story, and a socially awkward one at that, how did this happen, i love our little fork, i mean it's a story about a fork, need i say more?, no idea tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nera_Solani/pseuds/Nera_Solani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwetschge14/pseuds/Zwetschge14
Summary: The daily troubles a socially awkward fork has to deal with during its kitchen duties.





	A socially awkward fork

The air was filled with the clinking noises of glass, metal and porcelain lightly clashing against each other.  One by one the plates, cups, spoons, knives, forks and glasses wandered from the kitchen top into the sink, then - after a thorough shower - onto the drying rack and finally – after a few more hours of relaxation – back into their respective drawers and cupboards. That was where they would stay until duty called again the next morning. Heating, holding and moving food, that’s what they did.

Or, it was what they were supposed to do, and almost everyone followed this rule. Everyone, except for one little cake fork.

This one little cake fork did its best to stay out of the daily routine as best as it could. It hid in the crack at the back of the drawer. It slid through the slits at the bottom of the drying rack. It even snuck into the fridge, the oven, yes, even the toaster whenever it could, because who would look there in search of a fork?

The humans sometimes wondered about finding forks in strange places. Of course, what they didn’t realise was that it was always the same one.

Now, the reason our little fork tried to get out of its duties any chance it got was by no means laziness or because it didn’t like doing what it was supposed to do. No, the reason was that it was never quite sure how to act and react while doing its job. Especially in new and unexpected situations, of which there were plenty.

How was it supposed to know how to react to new foods? How was it supposed to know what to do when a spoon butted heads with it at mealtime? How was it supposed to keep a friendly conversation during relaxation hours, without getting too personal? It wasn’t like there was a “Socialising 101” course for cutlery.

Everyone else made it seem so easy and natural, but for our little fork it came neither naturally nor was it even remotely easy. No matter how hard it tried, how carefully it paid attention to everybody else’s behaviour and how meticulously it copied their reactions in any given situation, it never quite felt like it fit in with the crowd. Not the way the others did.

So it kept doing what it had always done. Kept hiding in the crack at the back of the drawer. Kept sliding through the slits at the bottom of the drying rack. Kept sneaking into the fridge, the oven, the toaster and even the microwave, at times.

All in the hopes of escaping another situation in which it didn’t know how to act so to not make a fool out of itself. All in the hopes that nothing and no-one would realise how different it was. And all the while wishing it could just be like everyone else.

Never realising that despite all its flaws, it was just as well respected and accepted as all the other forks, spoons, knives, cups and whatever else you may find in their crowd. Never realising that it didn’t have to be just like the others, because in a way, they understood.

But one day, one beautiful, sunny day that would be just like any other, yet somehow different, the rest of the cutlery would make the little fork see. See that it was wonderful just the way it was. See that it didn’t need to change. Because it’s our little quirks that make us unique, that make us who we are and that’s a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story actually started with a typo from my friend Nera_Solani, (socially awkward fork instead of socially awkward dork) which I decided would make a ridiculous story. And seeing as I just spent the November on my NaNoWriMo project and was itching to do something short and new I decided to give it a try. And I'm still surprised how it turned out.  
> The last few sentences are written by Nera_Solani, with only a few edits by me, because I still haven't quite figured out how to do endings. So, thanks again!!  
> \- Zwetschge14


End file.
